


Believing is Seeing

by Treeni



Series: Soulmate September [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human AU, I imagine the characters to be like 18, It's basically his perspective so, M/M, Mainly just adult jokes, Nothing explicit, Remus wants to be a good brother, Roman is a Good Brother, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: Soulmate September Day 3 - You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.DukeceitRemus has seen his brother's soul animal for long enough that it's starting to drive him insane. It's not fair. However, when a pretty boy crashes their psychology class, Remus decides he is his soulmate with no real evidence.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Soulmate September [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906129
Comments: 45
Kudos: 182





	Believing is Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Edited before posting for once, if there are any errors please let me know.

Remus sat back in his chair with his feet propped up against the desk and a pencil balanced on his nose. God psychology was boring, or maybe it was just the teacher. Usually he’d spend the class sketching and just go to Roman’s boy toy later to get the notes. Nerdy wolverine was always more interesting to listen to than the droll and nasily tone of the psych teacher. Plus the genius boy wonder could explain better in like a third of the time so it was win-win. It drove his teachers crazy that Remus consistently achieved high marks despite never paying attention. He swears, if Roman doesn’t pluck up and get the courage to ask out his _goddamn soulmate_ Remus was going to take the cute little dork for himself. Sometimes Remus suspected Logan liked him better anyway, at least Remus _liked_ listening to the info-dumping. Roman was still working on his patience with it.

Okay, maybe Roman was working _really_ hard on it and deserved some credit for that and maybe Logan liking him better was the itty-bittiest of lies, probably. There was no mistaking the eye-fucking from even across the room. The two were definitely into each other. Still though, Logan probably liked him more platonically, dammit! The two of them started to hang out more when Roman got lame and started to spend his time after school going to play practice. Remus had swooped in and kidnapped him in the afternoons to cause some mayhem while they waited... or they did homework. Logan was sometimes lame that way. The twins had known that Logan picked up Roman every night, but Remus hadn’t initially realized the lengths Logan would go to do so. One day after school Remus had just found Logan just sitting in the hallway just outside of the playhouse doing nothing but muttering to the tiny soul-raven perched on his hand. Or was it a crow? It was hard to tell the difference under normal circumstances, much less only being able to see it in a sort of wispy half-state. Almost a ghost.

It was a twin thing apparently. Everyone had their soul animals that only they and their soulmates could see usually, but Remus and Roman were a matched set of souls, or so they were told. They could sort of see each other’s souls animals, but it was almost like a 3d projection of them. Apparently the twins could also see the _other_ twin’s soulmate animal too because Remus could see Logan’s corvid, but... less somehow? It apparently worked both ways too because wouldn’t you know it, that Roman and Logan met when Squiddymcsquidface tried to eat Logan’s bird, Confucius, and Roman’s swan, Princess, swooped in to save it. There was a confusing few minutes where the twins thought they were both Logan’s soulmates, but it turns out that Roman and Logan see each other’s soul animals as real... and solid and Remus just...didn’t. It wasn’t...

It wasn’t fair.

At least Logan was happy, the adorable nerd just became excited and immediately started into researching his new theory about soul animals _‘all existing on the same plane’_ or something of the sort. He was cute when he got excited like that.

“Hey,” Roman stage whispered from the desk as he poked Remus’ side with the eraser end of his pencil. “Whacha workin’ on over there?”

Remus stared down at the notebook he had abandoned. It was full of shitty concept sketches that he hated. Nothing was sparking anything. Remus had all but given up on creating anything good that day. He was finding himself strangely uninspired. It was one of those days that felt... like something was supposed to happen, ya know? Remus had been a ball of anxious excitement all day just waiting to see what it was and could hardly keep himself housed in his seat, much less concentrate on any one drawing.

A glance at Roman’s notebook showed his twin was absolutely not having the same problem. He seemed to be having a ball drawing costume sketches for his newly acquired role of Lysander for that semester’s production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. He had plenty of sketches of himself showing how he wanted to deliver certain lines and... was that fanart of him and a Logan as Demetrius running off together? Roman you absolute nerd.

Remus was just about to start teasing Roman for doodling his and Logan’s names in the bubbly letters of the Rolos candy font again (a habit he picked up years ago, ever since Remus pointed out the candy was basically their ship name) when the creaking sound of the classroom’s shitty, low-budget door opening turned his attention.

Holy shit.

Hello there handsome, how are you today?

Wanna come sit on my face?

...Too forward?

Could anyone really blame Remus though? The boy was _gorgeous_.

He walked in with long, poised strides looking dapper as fuck in near-formal wear that would even make the nerd look dressed down in comparison. It would look absolutely ridiculous on anyone else, but this guy _worked it_ with confidence that Remus had never seen in another person before. A gloved hand delicately took off a god damn _bowler hat_ in one fluid motion to reveal some of the softest looking hair Remus had ever seen. It looked like spun gold and Remus wanted to pet it, to run his fingers through it, to grab hold of it as he-

Oh god, he was prettier than Remus could have ever imagined.

The teacher motioned for the boy to introduce himself to the class and he turned, revealing a whole fucking other side of himself. Half of his face was a completely different color. It shifted in waves of shapes, like trying to dump the contents of two different paint cans to share a canvas as the colors collided into each other. Like abstract art.

Then there were his eyes.

One was the warmest brown, like molten chocolate of a freshly baked cookie. He wanted to get closer, he was seeing flashes of the barest sparkle of gold too, but he couldn’t tell for certain this far away. The other eye looked like pure brass and Remus wanted it. He wanted to paint in it. He wanted to construct a monument in his honor made out of shimmering metal of that very color. He hadn’t even looked away yet and his hands were already beginning to sketch those beautiful eyes all on their own.

“My name is Janus,” the boy started and Remus wanted to melt at the smooth sound. _Janus._ “and to anyone who is about to ask, no not like Jan-eese you halfwit, like the god damn Roman god.”

Holy shit he was _awesome_ too.

“If you’ve looked at me for more than point five seconds than you’ll know that _yes_ I have vitiligo, _no_ it is _not_ contagious, but I will infect you with _something_ if you ask me stupid questions about it and _yes_ I _do_ have heterochromia and yes that _absolutely_ means I can see into your soul.”

With that he paused and surveyed the room with a piercing glance and Remus sat up straight, trying to catch Janus’ gaze so they’d have that slow motion moment you see in the movies all the time where they’d stare at each other and just _know_ ya know?

Then they’d make out or something.

Unfortunately that didn’t happen as Janus' gaze glazed over him and onto the next person as the teacher began to lecture him about class conduct and how his behavior was inappropriate or some shit. Remus wasn’t really paying attention and one look at Janus showed that he wasn’t either.

As the teacher realized his lecture was getting him nowhere, he just threw up his hands in exasperation and grunted out, “Go find a seat Mr. Dolion, there’s an empty one just there next to Remus. Remus, raise your hand.”

Absofuckinglutely!

Remus’ hand shot up with his fingers spread wide, barely even sitting anymore as he tried to make _certain_ he was seen. Roman was right! True love _did_ find a way! Janus would sit next to him and show him the soul animal he was somehow hiding away and then they’d make out and live happily ever after and did he mention make out?

“Actually, could I go sit in the empty seat by the window?”

Roman you lying bastard! True love is fake and the world is a horrible, unforgiving place. Remus felt his heart sink in his chest as Janus walked away toward the seat at the other side of the room without even a second glance. More than sink. He was certain it was in his stomach, the acid burning it away slowly as he digested that morning’s burnt toaster strudel.

Remus glanced at the seat that Janus was _supposed_ to be sitting in and only found Princess curled up on the tabletop snoozing away while Squidymcsquidface hung off the back of the chair like a god damn jet pack. Remus couldn’t find any reason why Janus wouldn’t have wanted to sit there. It’s not as if it was the first time he’d watched other people glitch through their soul animals. It happened quite often really, kinda like they were made by ubisoft or something. The only reason Remus could find that Janus _wouldn’t_ have wanted to sit there was if he could see Princess... No. Nonononono. If Roman god damn stole this one too he would never forgive his brother dammit!

“This is your fault you stupid bird, I know it is,” Remus said with a glare as Princess careened his neck at him as if to say _‘whacha gonna do about it?’_

“What are you blaming Princess for this time?” Roman asked with an eye roll as the lecture finally continued.

Remus sighed and let himself slouch dramatically in his chair and moodily cross his arms, turning away from Roman’s questioning stare. “ _Noth_ ing.”

“Come on Remus, what? What’s up?”

Remus ignored his prying brother in favor of looking toward the newest student of their class. The light streaming down on him just... just so, only helped reveal even more how pretty he was. It was like he was bathed in both shadow and light as the direct sunlight made the highlights of his face absolutely glow while casting harsh shadows with stark contrast. His fingers itched to paint the scene in front of him.

“Can you at least tell me if you’re still planning on studying with Lo this afternoon? Play practice got cancelled today and if not, I’d like to ask him to a movie tonight.”

“...Lo who?” Remus muttered. All his brain was saying was _JanusJanusJanusJanusJanusJanusJanus_ as he continued staring at the beautiful scene in front of him. He couldn’t understand how so many eyes were turned toward the front of the class when there was living art _right there_.

“Rem, you’re drooling,” Roman said with a quirked brow and a half smile as he shoved a napkin at Remus’ face.

Remus took it with a huff at his brother’s meticulous grooming habits, rapidly rubbing the cloth over his mouth so Roman would shut up about it before shoving it back at him. “Roman it’s him!”

“Him who?” Roman asked, tilting his head to the side as he meticulously folded up the cloth to shove it back into his pocket.

“My soulmate!”

Roman blinked and gave Janus a second look, searchingly. Remus could see Roman’s eyes gaze over the boy several times before turning back to Remus with a doubtful look. “Remus... are you sure? I don’t see anything.”

The bell rang in that very instant and Janus was out the door before either twin could blink. Remus immediately shoved his things into his bag as quickly as he could before scooping up Squiddymcsquidface and looping him over his shoulder.

“I don’t either!” Remus said with a cheer to Roman before shoving past him, “but I will!”

“Rem that’s not how soulmates work- wait!” Roman said as he suddenly took off in a run after Remus who was already halfway down the hall. Remus always was the faster brother.

However, he wasn’t ready for how fast Janus was, he was extremely light on his feet and his smaller stature made it easy for him to dodge between between people without a misstep. Even Remus couldn’t keep up and he lost him somewhere in the crowded halls.

“Remus!” Roman shouted from behind him and Remus finally stopped in place, still glancing every which way hoping to catch a flash of golden hair to signal him which way he needed to go or better yet? A soulmate animal to appear and fucking guide him the way he was supposed to.

“Come on Squiddy, tell daddy which way the the pretty boy went. I know you can do it!” Remus encouraged, holding out his soul octopus out like it was a blood hound that could sniff out a scent.

Squiddymcsquidface burbled at him once before using his tentacles to grab hold of the hem of Remus shirt and pull himself to and then underneath the neck hole as he buried himself against Remus’ shoulder.

“You are _not_ getting any extra treats tonight with that level of unhelpfulness mister!”

“Remus, just what is going on?!” Roman cried between breathy panting as he finally caught back up with his brother.

“It’s Janus!” Remus cried, throwing out his arm like the name alone explained everything.

“What _about_ him?” Roman asked, his brows knitted together as he stared up at his brother still bent over, still desperately trying to catch up with the situation and literally catch his breath.

“I’ve-” Remus started with a growl of frustration. This wasn’t going how it was _supposed_ to. “I’ve got to _find_ him!”

“Why Remus?” Roman asked, placing his hands gently on his brother’s shoulders to help steady him. Remus didn’t even realize he was swaying until he was stopped. “Why do you need to find him?”

“Because!” _Becausebecausebecausebecausebecause!_ “Because he’s my soulmate!”

He expected Roman to laugh. He expected Roman to scoff. He expected Roman to do a lot of things.

What Remus didn’t expect was Roman to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly as he asked, “Remus, are you certain?”

It didn’t sound mocking when he asked it.

It sounded serious.

“Yes,” Remus whispered. _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!_ “I know he is.”

Roman stared at him for another beat, but then nodded once and let his hands drop. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Remus asked dumbly, he felt like he could fall over right then and there.

“Yeah, I’ll text Logan to keep a look out. We’ll find him okay? We’ll find him and you’ll get your happy ending,” Roman said, taking Remus’ hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. “okay?”

“Yeah...” Remus muttered, as his vision started to wobble and his eyes felt hot. Was Roman always this supportive? “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

They didn’t find him. He wasn’t in any of their classes for the rest of the day and Remus wanted to break something. He, Roman and Logan had met up outside at the end of the day to discuss their findings and how to proceed.

“Ree, it’s gonna be alright, worst case you see him tomorrow right?” Roman reassured, rubbing his hand up and down Remus’ arm to try and calm his nerves.

“It is not as if he can avoid you forever Remus, you still share at least one class. The only way he would be able to get out of seeing you altogether is if he suddenly changed schools or something of the like,” Logan said with a huff of amusement, as if Remus’ fear was silly.

Like this was all funny to him.

Remus shot Logan a murderous look and moved into his personal space with squared shoulders as he glared down at the boy who almost matched his height, but not quite. It was enough to have the advantage and Logan’s pupils were blown wide and he actually looked a little scared.

“Don’t you even _dare_ joke about that you fucking nerd.”

Remus had _never_ spoken to Logan that way before and it seemed that neither of them were certain what to actually do about it.

Roman did though.

Roman matched his glare and shoved himself in between his brother and his soulmate, physically pushing Remus backwards. “That’s enough of that!”

Remus stepped back further with enough decency to look slightly guilty. He felt like something had changed in that moment. Like he had broken something that was now irreparable. A hesitant glance at Logan’s eyes watering behind his thick framed glasses let Remus _know_ that he did.

“Look Remus, I know what this means to you, I know that you want to find him and that you’re frustrated, but that is _no_ excuse for taking it out on Logan! He’s done nothing but try and help you!”

Remus felt shame burn in his belly. Roman was right. Of course he was.

It’s just.... it’s just... it’s just...

It’s not fair dammit!

Roman and Logan already had each other.

And what did Remus have?

Nothing.

He was supposed to have Janus.

He knew he was.

Roman gave a long, tired sigh and let his shoulders finally relax when he saw his brother wasn’t going to go into full attack mode. He turned at the hips toward Logan who was still standing just behind him and said, “I think I need a rain check on that date okay? Remus needs me right now...”

No...

“I understand completely Roman,” Logan said, snaking one arm under Roman’s arm to pull him into a quick hug from behind. “Take care of your brother.”

With that, Logan pulled away and scuttled past, giving Remus a wide berth.

No no no!

This wasn’t what he wanted!.

“Wait!” Remus cried, “ _Please_ Logan!”

Logan froze, but Confucius chittered at Remus from atop his head. Remus never said please either.

“I’m sorry!” Remus said with big sad eyes, “I mean it I... I’m just-”

Tired.

He was tired.

“Please don’t go,” Remus said lamely and swallowed down the burn to banish it back to the gut.

Shame was stupid.

It could go to hell for all he cared.

The corners of Logan’s mouth tipped into the smallest hint of a smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he blessed Remus with the _warmest_ of looks.

Maybe it wasn’t unfixable.

Or maybe it would just be rebuilt differently.

“If you do not object to my presance, then I will stay.”

Rebuilt to be better.

Logan moved to stand back by Roman’s side and he still felt the smallest twinge of hurt at the sight, but it was nothing compared to the image of Logan bracing himself behind Roman in fear that would forever be burned into his mind. In fear of him. God, he really fucked up didn’t he?

“Well, we still have the afternoon and a few hours to kill, so why don’t we do something together in town,” Roman suggested. “The three of us?”

Logan nodded at the suggestion without hesitation. He even smiled and Roman returned it with enthusiasm.

Remus didn’t deserve them.

What did he almost do?

He almost tried to get between them and then he almost hurt Logan. What kind of fucking person does that to his own brother?

“Well? Does that sound okay with you Remus?” Roman asked, a hand stretched out as an offer to Remus while his other arm was already linked at the elbow with Logan. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed out, taking his brother’s offered appendage with a quick, appreciative squeeze. “Let’s go.”

Roman and Logan both smiled his way approvingly as Roman returned Remus’ gesture.

He really didn’t deserve them.

* * *

The afternoon was surprisingly decent all things considered. The trio mainly wandered aimlessly around, stopping anywhere that caught their eyes. They briefly wandered through the art gallery that showcased local artist’s work while Logan info-dumped on the techniques the different artists used and their historical prevalence. Roman actually got really into that information as the two compared some of his work and what artistic movements it called to. They went to an ice cream shop together where Logan ordered himself a small frozen yogurt and lectured them on the health benefits of limiting sugar intake. In return, the twins both immediately asked the cashier if they could change their ice cream orders to be a bigger size. Remus even added extra gummy worms.

They went hunting through a second hand shop for lost treasures and Remus convinced Logan to help him gather all of the creepiest dolls and porcelain statues. The pair carefully placed them around a very distracted Roman and used some of the store’s garments to robe up. When Roman finally noticed what was happening Logan rattled off a historically accurate chant as they went through the ritualistic steps in which Roman would be scarified. You know, teenager stuff. Roman shrieked, which finally alerted the employees to what was happening. Remus and Logan were still laughing when they were all kicked out of the store.

When Roman crossed his arms and refused to look at either of them while stomping away, Logan offered his arm to Remus. Remus grinned at the sight, immediately linking up their arms as they trotted along the path after his grumpy brother. A day ago he would have taken this as some kind of sign. That there was some mistake and they were the ones who were _truly_ destined. He wasn’t completely wrong either, he realized. He and Logan _were_ destined. Just not how he thought he wanted. They were destined to be _**friends**_. The word would have left a sour taste in his mouth a day ago, but now it felt sweet, like a promise. He had a promise of his own. If they were to be friends, then Remus was determined to be the best damn friend Logan could ever want.

Remus glanced toward the brother who had suddenly stopped his stomping as Remus and Logan followed his lead. Remus straightened his shoulders as he felt an overwhelming urgency to do something. He tugged lightly at Logan’s arm and led him forward, to Roman. As their arms brushed, their hands linked automatically. Roman didn’t even seem to notice, but Remus noticed. He noticed the way their hands slotted together perfectly, like two machine parts intentionally built to work together. Logan mouthed a ‘thank you’ his way and Remus nodded. He was determined to be the best damn brother Roman could ever need too.

He didn’t do that enough.

It seemed as good a time as any to start.

Remus even watched as Confucius landed on Princess’ back as the almost-there fowls snuggled each other at the neck. In turn, Remus unconsciously leaned his head against Squiddy who was still wrapped around his neck underneath his shirt.

He would be fine.

“Isn’t that Janus?” Roman asked, his attention still absorbed as Remus and Logan suddenly followed the direction of his gaze.

The reason for Roman’s abrupt stop suddenly made sense. There was Janus, in the middle of the arcade as he stood in front of the pacman console in concentration, almost unblinkingly. He looked out of place and it was almost like seeing a big wig of the Italian mafia in a fast food restaurant. Something about his suit and his posture just made him seem far too good for a place that served cardboard pizza at best. Still, a huge pile of tickets to the side of him was proof enough of his skill. Remus was impressed by how well he handled a joystick.

Roman gagged. “Do you have to make those kinda jokes out loud?”

He didn’t even realize he had, but Logan was hiding a grin behind his hand, so he didn’t really regret it.

“You should go talk to him,” Logan said and nodded his way. Remus found himself nodding along.

Right.

That made sense.

Talking to him and all.

Just one problem. It felt as if legs were suddenly filled with lead.

“Don’t you dare freeze up now, not after all that!” Roman declared and let go of Logan to literally push Remus into the arcade before the twin could chicken out.

Roman seemed to forget his own strength and overshot his push slightly so Remus didn’t stop _by_ Janus, oh no, he barreled right into him. Janus was pushed into the console, his torso smashing all of the buttons at once as he was sandwiched between it and Remus’ chest that was pressing against his back. Remus found his thoughts racing as he knew he’d be daydreaming about the position under different circumstances, but was brought back to their current circumstances when Janus let out a miserable groan as the pair watched pacman flash because he was eaten by a pixelated ghost before the screen flashed “GAME OVER” and a disembodied announcer voice repeated the message to make certain that every part of you was aware of your failure.

Janus wiggled to gain some space and Remus took a big step backwards to give him the room he clearly craved.

“Is there a reason you’re trying to stop me from breaking the record or is it just general douchebaggery?” Janus asked after a graceful spin at the knees that was almost dance-like in it’s precision. He crossed his arms and glared at Remus while tapping his foot.

“There is!” Remus insisted with a nod, “A uh... reason.”

“Well?” Janus asked and raised a brow. “Do you plan on saying or are you waiting to share with the class tomorrow?”

“So you remember me then?!” Remus asked and he couldn’t have suppressed the grin that overtook his face if he wanted to.

Janus’ face seemed to soften at that and his arms dropped to his sides, visibly lowering his defenses slightly. “You were at the back of psych right? Middle row?”

“Yes!” Remus enthused and chanced a step closer.

A nervous look overtook Janus’ features as he in turn took a small step back until he was again pressed against the machine. “Right, well... did you need something uh...?”

“Remus.”

“Remus then, I’m-”

“Janus! You uh... you said in class.”

Remus swore he could almost internally hear his brother groaning at how “well” this was going. No, wait, there he and Logan were a row down ducked behind the Donky Kong machine as Roman literally groaned.

“So Remus, was there something I could help you with today?” Janus asked, propping his palms on the dashboard as he used it to push himself up and onto the edge of it.

There were a lot of things he could help him with, most of them involved a lack of clothes, especially when he he arranged himself so nicely to just be picked up and... and what was that? Remus blinked as he spotted a tiny face peering out of Janus’ pocket. The flashing lights of the games were making it’s tiny scales gleam. He felt Squiddymcsquidface suddenly getting restless.

“Is that a snake in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Remus blurted out before he could stop himself and Janus’ eyes were blown wide as his jaw dropped.

“Remus no!” He heard his brother groan from the side. If he looked their way he would have seen Roman facepalming and Logan shaking his head. However, he was much too focused on Janus’s dual chrome eyes staring back at him as he wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver sun snake with two heads that gleamed a holographic rainbow. Both little snake faces looked at him, looked at each other and then back at him while blepping in unison. It was honestly one of the most endearing things that Remus had ever seen.

“You... you can see them?” Janus asked with a tone that could only be described as astonishment.

Remus nodded and his smile was undiminished as reached forward, gently petting each of the snake heads affectionately. After his fingers got a tiny snuggle from each, he wordlessly reached into his shirt and pulled out Squiddy who immediately reached toward Janus with all eight of his tentacles.

“This is Aceso and Panacea,” Janus muttered as the animals each reached for the opposing humans. Remus giggled as the snake pair slithered into his shirt and under his armpit. They seemed determined to take Squiddy’s vacated spot at his neck.

“This is Squiddymcsquidface,” Remus said, his grin only widening at Janus’ snort.

“But... isn’t he an octopus? They’re the ones with eight tentacles right?”

“Yep!” Remus replied cheerfully.

“I saw him in class earlier today,” Janus remarked with a grin as the octopus booped his nose with a single tentacle. “He’s beautiful.”

“Why... why didn’t you say something?” Remus asked, his tone going slightly forlorn. If he saw him... then why move away? Did Janus not want Remus as his partner? Had Remus done something wrong? Had he offended him somehow?

“I...” Janus started and Remus waited intently, but tried not to move any closer, noting the look of fear in his soulmate’s eyes.

His _soulmate._ God that felt good.

“I can see all of them,” Janus admitted, his eyes downcast as he hunched inward, all the enthusiasm he had in playing with Squiddy immediately vanished. “I’ve always been able to see all of them.”

“Wait, so when you saw the desk...”

“It was occupied. I didn’t want to disturb them. Your octopus was there, but there was also a swan, a frog, and even a spider hanging off the side.”

“That’s...” Janus flinched as if bracing himself. “That’s so cool!”

Janus’ face shot up, rekindling their eye-contact. “Wait, you believe me?”

“Of course!”

Janus blinked. “But... no one has ever believed me before.”

“Well, I do!” Remus said, gently taking gloved hands into his own, leaving his grip lax enough that it would be easy to pull away from.

He didn’t.

Remus took another step forward, but this time Janus made no move to try and get away. He would have moved closer still had Logan not shoved himself suddenly between them.

“You must tell me everything!” Logan said bright eyed with a notebook and pen in hand from who the hell knows where. “Does everyone have them? What are the species variation? Are they all existing animals? And if so, are there any that are currently classified as extinct?”

Janus blinked, one hand still held by Remus, but he was fixated on the one taken by both hands of the nerd who looked close to bouncing on his feet.

“And you are?” Janus asked cautiously with a raised brow, as if the shorter boy’s brain was ping-ponging between waiting for an answer and slapping a mofo for touching him.

“What the hell Roman?” Remus asked and turned to his brother with an annoyed stare.

“Sorry, he got away from me!” Roman insisted to Remus before turning to Janus. “Hi uh, I’m Roman, Remus’ twin and this is my soulmate Logan. Studying the soul animals is uh... one of his passion projects.”

“I see,” Janus said and stared at Logan expectantly, letting the silence draw out.

Logan looked between the three bodies surrounding him as somewhere behind his eyes a switch flipped on.

“Oh uh... I suppose we could meet up to discuss my questions at a better time then?”

“Good idea Lo,” Roman muttered, taking Logan’s hand in his own and began leading him away.

Before Logan would be moved however, he had one last question. “Does this mean we can hold hands in front of your brother now?”

Roman flushed as Remus’ attention was finally snagged away from his soulmate and instead focused solely on his brother.

“What does that mean?” Remus asked.

Roman and Logan glanced at each other before looking back to Remus.

“I knew the whole soulmate thing was bothering you Rems, I wasn’t gonna make it worse by parading around in front of you,” Roman said, before chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Remus looked between them, seeing the guilty look they shared, as if they had done something wrong by trying to look out for his sorry butt. He sighed.

“Go enjoy your date, okay? I’ll catch up with you later.”

The pair shot him an appreciative glance and hurried out while they had the chance.

They’d work it out more later.

For now....

“What was that all about?” Janus asked, with an amused glint in his two-toned eyes.

“They’re too good for me,” Remus said with a shrug.

“Oh yeah? Because according to this little guy you’re just perfect for me,” Janus said, holding up Squiddy with a grin.

“If you think my guy’s little you haven’t-mmph!”

Remus was cut off abruptly as Janus simply grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him down to his level, kissing him hard on the mouth. It softened as the kiss went on, as Janus’ hands move from his collar, to wrap securely around his neck, just underneath his soul animal. Remus’ hands found their way under Janus’ thighs as the shorter man was propped up against the very game he had been destroying at so mercilessly before.

Remus grinned into the kiss. He always knew they’d eventually get to the make out part.

Now just the happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Dolion is a Greek name that means deceit. Aceso is the goddess of the healing process and Panacea is the goddess of universal remedy.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> -This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> -If you don’t want a reply, for any reason at all but want to feel safe leaving your thoughts, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
